


First Kiss

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: Growing up as close as friends could be, Loki finds himself hiding some secret feelings





	First Kiss

Loki had fallen in love with the Lady Sif the first time they had met, when they were only children. Something about her confident smirk, the way she rebelled silently against her mother’s administrations in every way that she could, drew him in and from that he could never leave. They grew closer, as children with not a lot of other options did, both outcasts. Sif always wanted to play warriors, suggesting it every time that they were together, and Loki had never before been asked to play with others except from his brother. Thor had made friends in the Warriors Three as they called themselves, and all of them seemed happy enough.   
“Loki, what do you want to play today?” Sif asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail from the curls her mother had put it into that morning.   
“I thought we always played warriors?”  
“Yes, but that’s because I suggest it. I thought you might want to play something that you come up with. Otherwise it isn’t very fair for you always having to play my games,” she explained, oddly bashful in contrast to her usual proud self. It warmed Loki’s heart but as he wracked his brain for anything that they could play that he would enjoy as much as warriors, he came up blank.   
“I can’t think of anything else, can we still play warriors?”  
“Of course! But when you do think of something, we’ll play that instead.”  
Many years passed, and Loki rarely thought of the conversation they had shared, although when he did the memory remained as clear as glass. Sif had finally managed to earn her way to the training grounds, refusing his help so as to only do so on her own merit, when the pair joined Thor’s group of friends. It wasn’t that Loki disliked his brother, the two were as thick as thieves, or held any ill will towards the warriors three, the problem was he knew how people crowded around them, how he was always ignored in favour of the elder brother. All his life he had accepted it, had no other choice to accept it, but Sif was different.  
Sif was someone whose life he wanted to stay in, to keep laughing with and talking until the dead of night in hushed voices so their parents wouldn’t know. Loki didn’t want to lose Sif to them, because he knew that he didn’t measure up against four people who all wanted to be warriors, just like she did, and whose eyes lit up with the same delight hers did when faced with some grand physical challenge set by the royal trainers.  
Thankfully, Sif didn’t seem to want to lose him either.  
“Loki, wake up,” he heard someone hiss one night, his book hidden under his covers and light quickly extinguished. “Come on, Loki. Wake up.”  
Recognising the voice as Sif’s, he scurried over to the window where the girl was perched on his window sill, triumphant grin on her lips. “What are you doing here, Sif? It’s the middle of the night?”  
“We haven’t talked properly in far too long,” she said, jumping down and walking over to his bed where she laid down. “I barely see you anymore. I don’t know what you’re doing in your lessons, what you thought of the guard’s speech today that I thought was far too long, but you probably enjoyed because that’s the sort of thing you like.”  
Loki joined her on the bed, the familiarity of the position calming his over active mind. His book was pressing uncomfortably into his side, but he wasn’t really in the position to move it without accidentally touching Sif in a way that friends did not do. She continued to talk, and he did everything he could to pay as much attention as possible.   
“And even the other guys knew before I did that you have developed a crush on someone. Honestly, I am ashamed of myself for not noticing before the thick-headed idiots we call our friends. So, who are they? Hm? I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Let it go, Sif,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks heat. His less than platonic feelings for the young warrior had become increasingly evident to their other friends the more time that they spent together but this was the only way that Sif knew him and so nothing was different for her. “Besides, Thor is convinced that you also have a crush on someone and I am sure if he asks the right people the right questions he could know who it is in a few days’ time.”  
“That would involve your brother being capable of asking the right people the right questions,” Sif laughed, curling into his side slightly. Loki caught the slip before she could play it off.   
“So there is someone who has claimed the heart of the great Lady Sif,” he exclaimed, taking care not to raise his voice too high. “As your closest friend, it is only fair that you tell me their name so that I may decide if they are worthy of such a grand gift.”  
“Flatterer.”  
“Do not tell me the great Lady Sif is embarrassed by one as kind as me,” he continued, watching in surprise as a blush made its way to her cheeks. His heart clenched painfully as he realised this was when he would start to lose Sif, her heart gone to someone who deserved her so much more than him. It wouldn’t do to dwell on such dark, sad thoughts, so he focused on making sure whoever was gifted her affections wouldn’t squander them. “Who wouldn’t consider themselves in Valhalla if you were to give them your heart?”  
“He does not see me in that way,” she admitted, adverting her eyes. Now Loki was surprised. There was no boy their age who would not wish to her affections, many of the girls their age also favoured her, so she was clearly mistaken. This was the job of the best friend, he knew, to explain to her exactly how special she was.  
“He would have to be blind not to see you in that way and even those without sight would be capable of understanding how wonderful you are. You have fought through so many years of people stopping you just so that you may complete your dream of becoming a warrior and you have proved yourself so many times to be even braver and even stronger than all you have faced. Anyone would be thrilled to have you, Sif.”  
“Anyone?”  
“Anyone.”  
It was a moment that would stay in his memory forever, he had known it truer than his name. Sif leant in forward quickly and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.


End file.
